clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mx78/That Epic Battle II
Hello, and welcome to my blog series "That Epic Battle". If you haven't seen Episode I, you might want to check it out first. Whatsoever, I will thank SPEAR GOBLIN and Mini P.E.K.K.A for supporting this blog serie. Without you guys this blog would not be here. Player 1 MOMO MANS. Lvl 8. 2257 Trophies. Deck: Royal Giant - Cannon Boy X-Bow - Mini-gun The Log - Problems Fireball - Angry Freddy Ice Spirit - Ice Ice Baby Fire Spirits - Fred, Sparta & Magma Bomber - Wallie Spear Goblins - Salt, Sugar & Subnormal Player 2 Oscar1. Lvl 7. 1821 Trophies. Deck: Skeleton Army - Turd Swarm Minion Horde - Blue, Bleu, Bloo, Blu, Bluh & Blou Zap - Lightning Jr Mini P.E.K.K.A - MP31 Prince - Luke Inferno Dragon - Laser Eraser Goblins - Bung, Muck & Grud Mirror - x2 Battle II The Second Battle is about to start in the new Jungle Arena. The Arena is full and tickets were sold out weeks before the battle begun. The battle started and the crowd were screaming very loud. MOMO MANS starts by placing Cannon Boy in the back left. Oscar1 ignores it by placing a MP31-Luke combo while Wallie and Ice Ice Baby defends but fast Luke manages to get two hits in. Mini-gun is deployed behind Cannon Boy just when the Turd Swarm comes. Problems got their backs and all the Turds disappear. Cannon Boy and Mini-gun deal around 1200 damage before Blue's Sixtett gets rid of C-Boy. Mini-gun was being approached by the Blue Team but then Magma, Sparta and Fred shows up and destroys them. The Mini-gun did almost fully eliminate the left tower when its lifetime was up. A sarcastic crying emote was sent by MOMO MANS when Angry Freddy erased the remaining of that tower. Talking about erasing, the Laser Eraser flew up in the right lane just when it got x2ed a few seconds later. When the double Lasers came close to the river, Ice Ice Baby and the Subnormal Trio defended poorly because Lightning Jr came by and said "Zzap". Two Lasers burning the right tower is more than enough to take a crown. When Double Elixir Time begins, the pushes get real. The mighty Cannon Boy deploys on the right side, and two Laser Erasers show up. Ice Ice Baby buys Cannon Boy's a little more time to destroy by freezing the lasers. A wise move from MOMO MANS, was baiting Lightning Jr with Fred, then placing the Salt Goblins to take out the lasers. It got quickly countered though, because Grud and his two bros stabbed the Subnormal Trio to death. The Cannon Boy died long ago, and a very scary attack on the King Tower was heading to MOMO MANS. Turd Swarm was going to help into the big push but it didn't matter because he just left the match. The match ends 3-1 for the mighty Oscar1. Laser Eraser was selected for Most Valuable Claser. Bung, Muck and Grud were searching after gold in the Arena while Ice Ice Baby was telling jokes to Wallie that was laughing out loud. Luke was quite disappointed, he barely did anything at all. Closure Thank you for readin'! I will only request one single comment because blogs are really abandoned, so one will be enough to make me happy. Happy Clashing! Category:Blog posts